japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Junko Takeuchi
Junko Takeuchi (竹内 順子 Takeuchi Junko?, born April 5, 1972 in Saitama) is a Japanese voice actress employed by OGIPRO THE NEXT Co. Inc.. Taking a well-trod path by many voice actresses, she often voices young male characters with generally very quirky and goofy personalities. Her most notable roles are in Naruto Shippuuden/Naruto, where she plays the main character, Uzumaki Naruto, in Medabots as Metabee and in Inazuma Eleven as 'Mamoru Endou, and in the 1999 version of Hunter x Hunter as Gon Freecss. She is also the Japanese voice of Gumball Watterson on The Amazing World of Gumball. Anime Leading roles in bold. *Ask Dr. Rin! - Yue Konishi and Tenshin *Beast Wars Neo - Break *Beast Wars Second - Moon *Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 - Takeshi Sawada (young) and Hajime Taki (young) *Children Who Chase Lost Voices from Deep Below - Mimi *Claymore - Noel *Dennou Bukenki Web Diver - Naoki *Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 - Gomamon *Digimon Frontier - Takuya Kanbara/'Agnimon'/'Vritramon'/'Ardhamon'/'Kaiser Greymon'/'Sussanomon' *Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time - Takuya Kanbara, Gomamon *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star - Kenta Hoshino Gintama - Daigoro Kitaouji (episode 188 and 216) *Hanada Shōnen-shi - Hanada Tokuko *Highschool of the Dead - Rika Minami *Hunter × Hunter (1999 Version) - Gon Freecss *Inazuma Eleven - Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven GO - Endou Mamoru), Mecha Endou *Jewelpet- Toor, Tata, Lapis *Kakurenbo - Hikora *Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Lambo *Konjiki no Gash Bell!! - Ted and Maruss *Kyou Kara Maou - Rinji von Wincott *Major - Okamura Trio *Medarot (also known as Medabots) - Metabee *Monster (manga) - Dieter *Naruto - Uzumaki Naruto, Akamaru *Naruto Shippuden - Uzumaki Naruto, Akamaru, Guruko) *Natsume yūjin-chō - Ishio Kai *One Piece - Sabo *Onegai My Melody - Kuromi *Otaku Sugoi Wa - Yukoni Maseoka *Ouran High School Host Club - Shirou Takaouji *Photon (anime) - Photon Earth *Pocket Monsters: The Origin - Red *Princess Princess - Kei/Megumi Yoshikawa (Episode 10) *Read or Die - Fabre *Reborn! - Lambo (child) *Rurouni Kenshin - Honjō Kamatari *Saru Get You -On Air- - Satoru *Sisters of Wellber - Tina Lawter *Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in the Universe! - Kikitchi *The Amazing World of Gumball (Japanese Version) - Gumball Watterson *Yonna in the Solitary Fortress - Piggott *Yes! PreCure 5 - Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters - Mokuba Kaiba *Zettai Shōnen - Wakkun *Zoku Natsume Yūjin-Chō - Ishio Kai Anime Films Digimon the movie - Gomamon Digimon movie 7 - Takuya Kanbara Inazuma Eleven : the movie - Endou Mamoru and Endou Kanon Inazuma Eleven Go: The Movie - Endou Mamoru Kakurenbo : Hide and Seek - Hikora Naruto the Movie -''' Uzumaki Naruto''' Naruto the movie 2 - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto the Movie 3 - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto Shippuden The Movie - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto Shippuden : Bonds - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto Shippuden : Inheritertants of the Will of Fire - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto Shippuden : The Lost Tower - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto Shippuden : Blood Prison - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto Shippuden : Road to Ninja - Uzumaki Naruto and Menma ''' Yu Gi Oh the movie : Pyramaid of Light - '''Mokuba Kaiba Songs *OH! ENKA! (Naruto) *Life Goes On (Naruto) *Naruto's Neko Song (Naruto) *Gyu-ru-ru (as Naruto Uzumaki) (Naruto) *Touki ~Fighting Spirits~ (Naruto) *Naruto Ondo (as Naruto Uzumaki) (Naruto (with Chie Nakamura and Shotaro Morikubo)) *Distance (as Naruto Uzumaki) (Naruto All Stars) *Tsubomi (as Naruto Uzumaki) (Naruto All Stars) *Salamander (as Takuya Kanbara) (Digimon Frontier) *Secret Rendezvous (as Takuya Kanbara) (Digimon Frontier) *Muteki na Bataashi" (as Gomamon) (Digimon Adventure 02) *Sora wo Kurooru (as Gomamon) (Digimon Adventure 02 (with Masami Kikuchi)) *Chie to Yuuki da! Medarotto" (as Metabee) (Medarot) *Kaze no Muki ga Kattara (as Gon) (Hunter x Hunter) *Tobira (Gon and Killua version) (Hunter x Hunter (with Mitsuhashi Kanako)) *Hunter Ondo (Hunter x Hunter (with Mitsuhashi Kanako and Kaida Yuki and Goda Hozumi)) *GONtte yatsu wa (Hunter x Hunter (with Mitsuhashi Kanako and Kaida Yuki and Goda Hozumi)) *ONNAtte subarashii (as Jango-sama) (Hunter x Hunter) *Tabidachi (as Gon) (Hunter x Hunter) *Taisetsuna koto (as Gon) (Hunter x Hunter (with Mitsuhashi Kanako)) *Te o Tsunaide (as Gon) (Hunter x Hunter (with Mitsuhashi Kanako)) *Futari (Ask Dr. Rin! (with Kana Kouguchi)) *Tomo Yo (as Ted) (Konjiki no Gash Bell!!) *Kuroi Hitomi (as Kuromi) (Onegai My Melody) *Kuromi Rondo (as Kuromi) (Onegai My Melody) *Kuromi Punk (as Kuromi) (Onegai My Melody) *Lambo-san's Ambition (as Lambo) (Reborn) *Gyouza Gyuudon no Uta (as Lambo ) ("Reborn") ( With Li Mei Chan) *Yakusoku no Bashou (as Lambo ) ("Reborn") (with Vongola's Family) *A fun song (as Lambo ) ("Reborn") (with Li Mei Chan) *Tatta Latta (as Lambo ) ("Reborn") (with Li Mei Chan, Yuuna Inamura, Askesaka Satomi and Hitomi Yoshida *Mirai no Oozora e (as Lambo ) ("Reborn") (with Vongola's Family) *Mata ne no Kisetsu - 7th ending to Inazuma Eleven (as Endo Mamoru) *Mamotte Miseru! - (Inazuma Eleven CD - Endou Mamoru Character Songs) *Reversible - (as Rin Natsuki) (Yes! PreCure 5) *Jounetsu - (as Rin Natsuki) (Yes! PreCure 5) *Okaerinasai - (as Rin Natsuki) (Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo!) (with Yuko Sanpei) Video Games Naruto Shippuden : Dragon Blade Chronicles - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto Shippuden : Kizuen Drive - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto Shippuden: Legends Akatsuki Rising - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto Shippuden : Ultimate Ninja 5 - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto Shippuden : Ultimate Ninja 4 - Uzumaki Naruto and Akamaru Naruto Shippuden : Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto Shippuden : Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto Shippuden : Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto Shippuden : Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto Shippuden : Ultimate Ninja Impact - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto Clash of a Ninja - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto Clash of a Ninja 2 - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto : Rise of a Ninja - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto the Broken Bond - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto : Ultimate Ninja - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto : Ultimate Ninja 2 - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto : Ultimate Ninja 3 - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto : Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto : Ultimate Ninja Storm - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto Uzumaki Chornicles - Uzumaki Naruto Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles 2 - Uzumaki Naruto Inazuma Eleven Games - Endou Mamoru Drama CDs Soul Eater - Maka Albarn The Day of the Revoulation - Kei/Megumi Yoshikawa Trivia *Her blood type is B. *Her hobbies are reading and drawing. *Her two much knownable characters (Uzumaki Naruto and Freecss Gon) share the same blood type as her. *She uses her Naruto voice for all the boy characters that she voiced. Knowable Roles Uzumaki Naruto and Akamaru in Naruto Shippuden/Naruto Gon Freecss in (1999) Hunter X Hunter Takuya Kanbara in Digimon Fronter Goamamon in Digimon Endou Mamoru in Inazuma Eleven/InazumaEleven GO and Inazuma Eleven Go: Chron Stone Young Lambo in Reborn Kei/Megumi Yoshikawa in Princess Princess and the day of the revoultion Noel in Claymore Dieter in Monster Mokuba Kaiba in Yu Gi Oh Duel Monsters Gumball Watterson in The amazing World of Gumball Menma in Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge in Pretty Cure 5